The woman of my dreams
by dax0042
Summary: No one ever said being 18 was easy, and not when you have your heart drawn to your boss. That is what has befallen Kit, he has fallen in love with Rebecca. Will she see that the young adult is her true love? Or will her breakup with Baloo put a damper on that? Please leave reviews. Rated M for mild language and a soft lemon.
1. The dinner date

It was Christmas Eve, and 18 year old Kit Cloudkicker was alone his boss, Rebecca Cunningham. Rebecca's lazy pilot/ex-boyfriend, Baloo Bruinwald, had left just a few days before on "business", overseeing an important project for his friend Louie. He'd not be back in Cape Suzette for five more days, but that was OK with Kit.

"Everything looks so….so wonderful," Rebecca gushed, her eyes taking in the surprising sight before her. Kit had told her he wanted to cook dinner for her on Christmas Eve, but she never expected anything like this. He had neatly set two spots at the table, one at the end and the other right next to it. Kit had made sure to use the best plates and silverware for this meal. The room was lit only by a number of candles he'd placed on the table, giving it a very romantic setting. There was also a very lovely thing of roses in the middle of the table.

Rebecca couldn't remember the last time she had been treated to a dinner like this. She smiled inside, feeling so happy that Kit had gone to so much trouble for her. Rebecca began to wonder if Kit was not just doing this for her, but also for himself. After all, she had seen the ways he looked at her.

"What are we having?" The steaming plate of food sitting before her looked magnificent, and the aroma coming from it was making her mouth water with anticipation. Kit couldn't help but smile. Not many women he knew would think more with their tummies, then with their heads.

Kit reached over to the table and handed her a filled wine glass, the scent of the full-bodied white wafting fragrantly into her nostrils. He picked up one for himself as well. "We're having pepper steak in my home made brandy cream sauce, green beans from market, and carrots steamed in broth."

Rebecca looked at her young hard worker, having no idea he had it in him to do something like this. He had taken more of an interest in the kitchen over the last year or so, often helping to prepare meals, especially when she was late coming home from work at the cargo company she managed. Rebecca thought some girl was definitely going to be the lucky one to latch onto him some day. Besides being apparently able to whip up an exquisite meal like this, he wasn't too hard on the eyes either—even to a 30-year old like Rebecca.

Kit knew the girls of Cape Suzette found him attractive, but he never flaunted his good looks—he just carried himself with a quiet confidence that people found charismatic. He never acted condescending to his friends, and Kit was always considerate and polite to everyone. He was the kind of person that guys wanted to be like, and girls wanted to be with. It wasn't just girls that were drawn to Kit—older women especially seemed enamored with the young man. Some had even tried to get him to sleep with them, and he had more than his share of MILFs in the past, including a number of single mothers of the boys and girls from his school.

And every single time, Kit said no to them. Always telling them that he was already taken, which was a lie. Everyone knew he was single.

And it wasn't just those desperate single mothers either, there were a few of his teachers thrown in there as well, even the 40-year old principal of his school, Mrs. black.

Kit would never forget the day Mrs. Black tried to seduce him. He had been called to her house to help fix some leaky pipes, but there was no pipes to fix. Just Mrs. Black waiting for him in a revealing extremely skimpy, black lingerie, if it could be called that.

If not for a passing police officer, Kit would have surely found himself in bed with Mrs. Black. His principal was arrested and charged with sexual harassment and acts of prostitution.

But there was one older woman who he'd always wanted to date—the woman standing next to him right now.

"Oh Kit," Rebecca said as she reached out and tenderly touched her his arm. "Everything looks, and smells, absolutely incredible. Really, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"I wanted to Rebecca," Kit smiled. He, for the past two years had been calling her by her first name, then by her last name. "Especially after what happened last week. I want to make you happy, and you know I'd do anything for you."

Both of them thought back to the incident Kit had been referring to—the night Rebecca had her heart broken.

(Flash back)

 _At the end of the previous week, Baloo had wanted to take them out to dinner someplace nice, since he was going to be away at Christmas. They'd gotten dressed up and Kit hadn't been able to take his eyes off Rebecca the whole night._

 _Rebecca thought it was best to wear something new, so she wore a form-fitting red dress that hugged her mature body deliciously, and showed an enticing amount of her cleavage. The dress came to mid-thigh, and her long, toned legs were luxuriously encased in sheer black stockings, her high heels making her shapely legs look incredibly sexy. Her frosty brown hair rested charmingly on her shoulders, sensually framing her pretty face. She had the same deep blue eyes as her daughter. When she came down the stairs with Molly, Kit saw her as an angel._

 _Dinner had gone well, with Kit's eyes straying to his boss' cleavage time and again. He couldn't believe Baloo seemed so unaware of the disarming attractiveness of his boss. The waiters and male patrons blatantly ogled Rebecca, a fact that Baloo seemed totally oblivious to. But Kit had noticed things had been like that in the past month._

 _"Dinner was very good tonight, Baloo," Rebecca smiled as she walked beside him. Baloo nodded._

 _"Yes, I'm just glad Molly enjoyed her stake." he laughed. Rebecca leaned over and rested her head on Baloo's arm._

 _"Baloo, I love you," she sighed, giving him a warm smile. "And I'm happy that your my boyfriend." That was when Baloo stopped and looked a little upset, not with her, but with himself._

 _"Rebecca, I do love you, but..." he sighed, "I think we're not meant to be together."_

 _Rebecca suddenly looked shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked._

 _"Remember the time we went to Shere Khan's business party?" Rebecca would never forget that party. "While you and Kit were talking with Khan, I met this lovely lady by the buffet. And then-"_

 _"You started seeing more after that?" Rebecca asked, but she already knew the answer. Baloo shamefully looked down at his feet._

 _"Baloo, I'm glad you're being honest with me, but I think I would like to be alone for a while."_

(End Flash back)

Yes, Baloo had indeed met another girl—one who was not only a hard worker, but a complete showoff. This bother Rebecca as she took a sip of her wine. That new girl had stolen her man, but now, Kit seemed to filling in for Baloo. It was starting to come together. Kit coming by with flowers. Bringing her candies in heart shaped boxes, even going as far as to make her this amazing meal.

Kit was trying to win her heart.

But he was a teenager. And Rebecca was a single mother with a ten year old daughter. She was old enough to be his mother! In fact, some people had even thought that Kit was her son.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Kit asked, getting worried that she wasn't feeling alright.

"I'm fine, Kit," smiled Rebecca, "just thinking about how I'm going to fill that order for Mr. Khan." She and Kit both knew that was lie, but they forgot about it and sat down to the wonderful dinner he had made.


	2. The question of heartache

As Kit and Rebecca sat and eat their meal, Kit began to feel all warm as he watched his crush eat her food. He felt his that his life was finally coming together. Rebecca was also feeling the very same thing.

They enjoyed their meal, Rebecca praising Kit repeatedly as she'd savored the delicious food. Kit had thanked her, keeping her wine glass constantly filled, hoping to loosen up her inhibitions for his upcoming plans. Baloo and the rest of his friends had no problem with him drinking wine with dinner, but he just sipped at his glass, wanting to make sure he was perfectly sober for what lay ahead.

"Do you miss Baloo, Rebecca?" Kit asked at one point.

Rebecca gave a shrug of her shoulders as she picked up her glass of wine. "It's strange for him not being here at Christmas time….but honestly, I think we need a bit of a break right now." the two of them shared a look, both of them knowing what she said had something to do with what had happened at Khan's party.

Kit nodded, not wanting to put his boss under the spotlight even more. "Did he give you your Christmas present before he left?"

"Yes. A book on how to please your lover when it comes to sex," Rebecca replied with a frown on her face, holding her empty wine glass forward for Kit to fill again.

"He gave you that kind of book?" Kit said as he sloshed some more of the bold white into her glass. "That's real romantic, isn't it?"

Rebecca just shook her head, and took another sip of her wine.

"Rebecca, how about we exchange our gifts tonight? I'm not a little kid anymore, and that way we can sleep in tomorrow?"

"Alright, that sounds good. Sleeping in….I can really use that."

"Yeah, I just wish Molly was here right now." Kit sighed, feeling a little bit alone without Molly's cute smile. "I would love to see the look on her face as she opened her gift I got for her."

"But she'll be back Christmas morning," Rebecca said as she finished her wine. "I call from my father saying that Molly was wanting to come home." Kit smiled at seeing how relaxed she was from the wine she drank.

Kit then led Rebecca by the hand into the living room, where he had set up the very good looking Christmas tree by the fireplace. Under the tree were a litter of gifts, all wrapped in neatly with a bow on top. Rebecca marveled at the sight before her.

"Kit, did you do this yourself?" she asked, Kit nodded. "Yes, I did."

He walked over to the tree and picked up a small gift wrapped in red paper that was tied with a white band.

"Oh Kit," Rebecca blushed. "This is day is just too perfect." She said as she accepted the gift. Kit watched her as his boss unwrapped the gift. There was a small box inside it, the kind of they keep small jewelry in. Rebecca curiously opened it and was awestruck by what was inside it: it was a little heart shaped golden necklace, the letters "K&R" engraved on the front of it with beautiful, neat letters.

"Open it." Kit said, "and see what is inside it."

Rebecca picked it out of its box and opened the necklace. Inside on one side there was a small photo of the two of them, holding each other in an embrace smiling and blushing, while on the other side there was some more engraving: "To my one and only love."

Rebecca looked up at Kit, confused. "Kit? Are you trying to seduce me?" Kit looked hurt by her words.

"No! I was only-" he began, but Rebecca suddenly silenced him by pulling him into a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as he was gripped with shock. When she broke the kiss, both were blushing.

"Yes, you are trying to seduce me and it worked," Rebecca sighed before kissing Kit again, and this time he kissed her back. Their kiss lasted two minutes before they pulled away again.

Rebecca then put the necklace on and smiled. "I love it," she said, then looked at Kit, "But not as much as I love you. If I had known that you were meant to be my boyfriend, I would have never started dating Baloo."

Kit ran his hands through her brown hair. "But I was hoping we could be more,"he said pulling out a small black box. Rebecca eyes widened as he got down on his knees, opened the box and held out a ring to her.

"Kit, you can't just ask me to marry you," she stated, Kit smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we have never even had our first date."

"Well we've been doing stuff together for the past two years. All those diner dates I took you on even when you were dating Baloo. Then there was the movies, the walks in the park, the flowers, candies, and now this night where I made that great meal for you. Doesn't that prove that I love you?" he said, then added, "So I asked this: Rebecca Cunningham, will you marry me?"

"Kit, I-I can't. Because my heart has already been broken twice," she said sadly, knowing that this would destroy Kit.

"Rebecca, I really am in love with you. Please, I can-"

"No, Kit, I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry, but I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the wine that I drank, but that kiss should have never happened. Among other things, I'm your boss and it's just not appropriate."

"Well, yeah you're the boss but I thought our relationship was a little more than th-."

"We don't _have_ a relationship, Kit. We're co-workers, nothing more. I'm sorry if you thought we were in a relationship. I won't go so far as to call this night a mistake. But let's just call it two good friends enjoying each other for a time, move on, and never talk about it again."

She then turned and headed for her bedroom.

"But Rebecca, I thought-"

"Kit, please just go home. I'll see you after Christmas."

The door slammed behind her and all the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as she left Kit standing there in the living room He left the apartment, walking into the elevator and collapsed to his knees, stunned. Crushed. Heartbroken. Her words had been vicious, like zombies, mercilessly eating away at his emotions like it was nothing. Not only were they completely out of character for her, but they were a denial of everything they had ever been to each other, and of everything that he was.

Kit couldn't understand it. He loved Rebecca, but she didn't love him. Suddenly Kit seemed to have awakened in a different world, one much darker than the one he had gone to sleep in. There was no love in his heart now, only pain from being heartbroken.

When he got outside, a clap of thunder was heard and it began to rain. Without knowing it, he pulled out the box that contained the engagement ring and threw it at the door to the apartment as he walked off into the storm.

A few hours passed by before a red ford drove up the curb, stopping in front of the apartment. Out stepped Molly and Baloo. Each had a change of plans, they both wanted to spend Christmas with Kit and Rebecca. So, Baloo and Molly rushed for the door. That's when she kicked something with her foot. She looked down, and noticed a small black box on the pavement of the parking lot, that seemed to be damaged.

"What is it, Molly?" Baloo asked.

Molly picked it up and opened it. "Oh, it's pretty," she smiled and headed inside.

Molly wondered who the ring was for, but she was so tired that decided to ask her mother on Christmas morning.

As the storm raged on, Rebecca sat on her bed and looked out the window. Lighting flashed and the lights in the apartment flickered. The storm didn't bother her, but the thought of breaking Kit's heart and him being out in the storm worried her.

 _He proposed to me, and you let your fears of losing him take over and fuck your future up, Rebecca! Way to go!_ Rebecca's conscience shouted to her. She sat down on her bed and started to cry. When Baloo and Molly entered the apartment, they heard Rebecca crying and wanted to know if everything was alright.

"Mommy, are you OK?" Molly asked with overwhelming concern.

"No, I'm not OK," she sniff, trying to hold back her tears. "I hurt Kit and I think he is out in the storm."

Baloo's worried expression suddenly turned to anger. "Hurt him? And how did you do that?"

 _Three minutes later..._

"You did what!" Baloo yelled.

"I can't believe you, I'm very disappointed in you," Molly frowned as she gave her mother the "shame on you" face.

"How could you say that to Kit? Did you know that he was madly in love with you?" Baloo said as he crossed his arms.

"I know he was. I hurt him." Rebecca replied while wiping a tear from her eye. There was only one thing to do: go and find him. Baloo didn't want Molly going out in the storm so he told her, "Stay here. And if Kit comes backs or calls, page us on our beepers."

But as Baloo and Rebecca went out to look for Kit, Don Karnage with Mad Dog and Dumptruck were in the city looking for something to steal. But the pirate captain wasn't just here to steal stuff, he was here to settle a little deal with Kit. All Karnage wanted was to kill Kit for all the trouble he caused him a year ago.

As Mad Dog crossed the street, he bumped right into Baloo and Rebecca. The three of them looked at each other, the pirate pulled out a gun and pointed it at Baloo. "Alright, move it, or I'll put a bullet in the bitch and then you, Baloo!" he threatened.

Baloo and Rebecca put their hands in the air in surrender. Karnage and Dumptruck rushed up to them and smiled at Mad Dog. "Good job, Mad Dog," he congratulated his fellow pirate. "These two will be first to suffer. Take them into that alley."

"You won't get away with Karnage," Baloo warned, Karnage laughed. "I already have."

The storm was now at its fullest. Lighting flashed, thunder rumbled, and the rain was coming down so hard that it made visibility very slim. Kit was soaked from head to toe, yet he didn't care. That was when he heard it, someone was calling for help. At first he wasn't wanting to go help, but when he heard a gunshot, that made him reconsider. The young man hurried off in the direction of the gunshot. As Kit turned a corner, he saw something that made his blood boil.

There, slumped up against the wall of the alley was Baloo, he was clutching his arm. Dumptruck was kicking and punching him. And Karnage had Rebecca pushed up against the wall as Mad Dog started to go through her purse. Kit then went into a blood rage and charged the three pirates.


	3. From sadness to greatness

As the three pirates went about hurting Baloo and robbing Rebecca, Kit shouted, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He barreled into Dumptruck, sending him flying into Mad Dog. Startled, Karnage let go of Rebecca and took a swing at Kit.

Kit ducked, the captain's clenched fist whiffing wildly through empty air. With Karnage off balance, Kit grabbed him by the head and drove a knee into his gut.

"WHOOF!" The air came out of Karnage in a loud wheeze as he dropped to his knees. Dumptruck had gotten to his knees and turned on Kit, but sidestepped and kicked the great dane, knocking him out. Mad Dog got and threw a punch at Kit, but just feeble kick grabbed his arm and twisted it firmly behind the Mad Dog's back and drove his face into the brick wall of the building.

"AAAAHHH!" The pirate wailed as Kit dragged him sideways, the skin on Mad Dog's cheek was being shredded against the rough brick surface. With the pirate's arm turned halfway up his back, Kit kept him pressed against the wall and brought his elbow down on Mad Dog's shoulder, breaking his arm in the process. "SNAP!"

"OWWWWWWWW!" Mad Dog shrieked, his broken arm sending intense pain shooting throughout his body.

Karnage was back on his feet now, and he was mad. With a glare in his eyes, the captain drew his sword. Kit glanced over at Karnage, as he let go of Mad Dog, who slumped to the ground whimpering. Kit could feel his blood boiling at what he'd seen this guy doing to his dream girl, and the captain's sword wasn't going to deter him.

Karnage took a swipe at Kit, but he ducked and delivered a powerful uppercut to the captain's chin, knocking him flat on his back. Before Karnage could get back up, the sound of police sirens were heard. The red and blue strobe lights were bright and soon the police officers were putting Karnage, Mad Dog and Dumptruck in cuffs.

As Karnage was being led away, he stopped and looked at Kit. "I'll be back," he smiled and just like that, he was gone. As were the police that had arrested him.

Kit stood and breathed deeply, trying to slow his racing heart as his fists slowly unclenched. He had just saved Rebecca and Baloo from Karnage and his goons.

"Kit, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, rushing up to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine," Kit said. Even under the bizarre circumstances, he was still thrilled by the warm feeling of her pressing up against him. He took her shoulders in his hands and held her away from him, looking at her tear-streaked face intently. "What about you, Rebecca? Did they hurt you?"

"No…no," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "You…you got here just in time." They both looked over at Baloo, still leaning against the wall of the building holding his arm.

"Baloo, are you okay?" Kit asked.

"Yes….and no," Baloo replied, stepping over next to them. "Thank you, Kit. I…I really mean that." He looked embarrassed, knowing they'd had been saved by Kit. He held up the car keys to Kit, his hand shaking. "Uh, maybe you'd better drive me to the hospital."

With Kit at the wheel and Baloo in the back seat, none of them spoke about what happened all the way hospital.

 _Ten minutes later..._

Kit and Rebecca sat outside Baloo's room as the doctors took X-rays and removed the bullet from his arm. Molly sat between them as she read a book on self-defense. Kit couldn't help but smile, Molly was only ten and already thinking of Kung Fu and other things. His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Flabby," the doctor smiled as he stepped up to three of them. His smile faded. "I have bad news."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, clutching her daughter's hand tightly.

Dr. Flabby sighed and showed them an X-ray of his-"I have an impacted colon," he said. In the picture there was what looked like a can of Red Bull stuck half way up his butt. Molly's jaw dropped, Rebecca looked away in disgust and Kit cocked his head.

"Dr. Flabby, we didn't need to hear about your problems. We came to find out if Baloo is going to be alright," Kit frowned. Dr. Flabby sighed, "Alright, I'll take a look at him."

He walked into Baloo's room and then back out. "He's in a very deep coma."

"Will he be alright?" Rebecca gasped. Crossing his arms, Dr. Flabby spoke up.

"Well, I'm not a betting man, but if you want to put some money on it, I'll take 'dead in a week'."

"No! You can't let him die!" Molly sobbed. Her mother had to pull her daughter back to try and calm her down.

"No, don't worry," Dr. Flabby assured them. "Baloo will be fine. But I need to give the young lady a shot to calm her down," he took Molly by the hand and held her arm up as he pulled out a syringe. The needle went in nicely.

"Uh...That's your arm," Rebecca pointed out. Dr. Flabby raised his arm to inspect it. Sure enough, there was the needle in his arm. "Shit!" he cursed, then passed out, and hit the floor with a thud.

 _One week later..._

Kit was back in the same hospital as he and Dr. Flabby walked down the hall. The doctor was looking over his files, muttering as he walked. Stopping, Dr. Flabby turned to Kit.

"I'm afraid your friend has taken a turn for the worst. He can't move, he can't speak, and he has no control over his bowels."

Kit felt his heart sink. "That's terrible news."

"I know," Dr. Flabby nodded with a frown, and then added, "I went ahead and set up a MySpace page for him under 'crazy shit machine' and in just the first hour he has already two hundred and five friends."

Kit was about to speak when Dr. Flabby looked at his files again. "Wait a minute. This is Mr. Ballyhoo's file I'm looking at. Baloo's fine, Kit."

Kit was over joyed. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Flabby."

"You did surgery on me?!" Baloo shouted, busting through the door to his room. Dr. Flabby got behind Kit and prayed Baloo wasn't going to kill him.

"Yes, sir, we confused you with one of our sex-change patients, but don't worry, we didn't remove anything." Dr. Flabby said fearfully coming out from behind Kit. "We did give you a good pair of man boobs, but I'm just joking, you always had them because of your weight."

Baloo hated people when they insulted him because of his weight. "Oh, shut up," he growled storming out of the hospital.

 _The next day..._

When Kit and Baloo arrived back at Rebecca's apartment, Baloo thought it best to have a heart to heart talk with his young friend. "Kit, I know that things are different now between you and me, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. Not many boys your age would ask a lady like Rebecca to marry you."

Kit smiled at Baloo. "Yeah, but she doesn't want to be married to me," he said. "Rebecca told me herself that it was never going to work."

"Yeah, but no doubt she has had some time to think about it some more."

Kit looked up at the older pilot. There was glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her again?"

"It never hurts to ask," Baloo shrugged, "and here comes your second chance." Kit looked out his window and saw Rebecca walking up. Now, she didn't dress up often, but she was dressed up now. Her red dress clung to her chest and hips while floating freely around her thighs. The neck was open past her breasts, exposing a hint of cleavage. She noted the appreciative look in Kit's eyes and pirouetted. The slit in the skirt opened, exposing her leg, the top of her stockings, the straps of a garter belt, and more than a hint of flesh.

Rebecca had followed his eyes. She planted her foot on the hood of the car, displaying her undergarments. She had painted her toenails a deep sexy red and was wearing red leather stiletto 4 inch heels with a pointed toe and some strapping detailing. With those heels, Kit thought, she'd be about the same size as Baloo.

"Rebecca, you look incredible. Very sexy. I didn't know you owned stockings." Kit said as he marveled at her.

"You don't think it's a bit over the top?" she asked, blushing at seeing how he was eying her. Kit didn't care how she was dressed, he shook his head.

"No, you look stunning," he said, but was even more shocked when she handed him a gentleman suit.

"Baloo and Kelly are treating us to dinner Kit," Rebecca said, as she got into the back seat. "The Red Dove, one of Cape Suzette's best restaurants, to give you something grand." Kit jumped out of the car and went to go change. When he came back, one could mistake him for an adult, being all dressed up like that.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kit, being the gentleman he was, opened Rebecca's door for her. He was rewarded. With her right foot on the pavement and left foot in the car, Rebecca turned her body and dug through her purse for a tube of lipstick and gave herself a quick touch up. Her legs were open, the top of her stockings and thigh visible. Kit stared, fixated on the soft skin just below where her panties might be.

"Kit, you're staring," she giggled.

"Sorry," Kit said as they linked arms and walked in. The hostess directed them to Kelly, who was sitting with her back to the door. She wore a navy blue dress and silver stiletto heels. Baloo and Kelly chose the seats against the wall. Kit pulled out Rebecca's chair.

Everyone ordered their own cocktails. Rebecca took the pin from her hair and shook her head. Her hair fell about her in a golden brown cloud, momentarily hiding her face and shoulders. Kit thought about wanting to kiss it, ripple it through his fingers, bury his face in it. Baloo just stared. Was he, for a moment, doubting his decision about breaking up with her? Rebecca fluffed her hair a few times, checked a mirror, and excused herself, heading for the bathroom. Kit kept his eyes on her, watching her hips rock from side to side. He saw, or at least thought he saw, the top of her stockings as her dress swished back and forth with each step.

A waiter stopped to look at Rebecca as she past him. He walked over to Kit and smiled. "Quite a dress your mother has on." he said, Kit didn't like the waiter had looked at Rebecca, he frowned.

"She is not my mom, sir. She is my date."

The waiter apologized and walked off quickly.

Rebecca returned a few minutes later. Kit pulled out her chair. She sat and crossed her legs, revealing a long expanse of flesh, letting the hem of her dress creep up, displaying the clasp of her garter. Kit began to feel a growing pain between his legs, so, in a very modest way, Kit excused himself from the table and headed for the mens bathroom.

Inside, Kit splashed cold water on his face. "Get a grip on yourself," he spoke to his refection, as if it was another person. "Rebecca is a great woman, you work with her all the time. Don't let your desire for her ruin this night. Now go out there and be a man."

Kit returned and took his seat beside Rebecca. That was when the hostess appeared with our drinks and placed them on the table. Rebecca leaned forward, then paused, rewarding Kit with a look down her cleavage at her breasts. He tried not to leer. She leaned back and took a sip of her drink.

Baloo and Kelly knew what Rebecca was doing, but not Kit. He had no idea why she was letting him look at her body, was she trying to send him a message? So in order not to draw attention to the table, Baloo and Kelly started having conversations with Kit and Rebecca.

As you can imagine, Kit barely heard the conversation. It was because Rebecca was driving him crazy. What was occupying the teen's mind were her sleek legs, the curve of her hips, the smooth skin of her cleavage. Then...That same waiter Kit didn't like, returned to take everyone's food order, but Kit hadn't opened the menu. Baloo and Kelly asked for their usual, whatever that was; Rebecca ordered the trout and Kit, after glancing at the specials, chose stake.

As Kit cut cut into his stake with his knife, he felt Rebecca put her hand in his lap. Leaning over to her, he whispered, "Please stop. This is not like you, why are you trying to give me a hand job?" Rebecca looked insulted at Kit, then showed her hands to him.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Kit," she replied, then all eyes turned to Kelly, who was smiling. One hand was on the table, the other under it.

"Can I help it if I find Kit attractive?" Kelly teased removing her hand from under the table, then slipped the other one under the table, giving Baloo the same treatment she gave Kit.

Rebecca was outraged by Kelly's little joke. "Excuse me, some of us are eating and we don't wish to see any public displays of sexual affection at the table please, thank you very much!" she reprimanded.

"Sorry, Becky, but just because you don't have someone to share special moments with doesn't mean you have to ruin other peoples," Kelly shot back with a teasing grin. Both women were starting to feel a fight coming up, but they both didn't want to ruin this night for their boyfriends. So they agreed to leave each other alone, boyfriends as well.

Rebecca brought her martini to her lips to hide her smirk. She ran a stiletto heel up Kit's leg. He shuddered. Baloo tried to keep everyone talking, saying, as far as I could discern, the same thing over and over in an increasingly leaden manner.

Kit was trying to pay attention to Baloo, he really was, but Rebecca kept running her heel up and down his leg and the teen's mind was mostly on ripping her clothes off. Finally Baloo and Kelly excused themselves, heading for the restrooms.

"Rebecca, you're driving me nuts." Kit whispered.

"Good to know," Rebecca giggled. "Kit, I love you and yes, I'll be your wife."

Kit was speechless! Rebecca had been teasing him because this was her way of saying sorry for breaking his heart the week before.

"Well?" she asked, pressuring Kit for a answer. "Do you want me to be your wife or not?"

Kit opened his mouth and said... "Yes! I can't believe you would say yes to me."

Baloo returned without Kelly, sat down, resumed talking. "People change... Rebecca is a wonderful woman, but... seeing that you love her, makes me very proud of you, Kit... We all grow up and fallow our own path."

The waiter removed their dishes and Rebecca asked for the dessert menu. Kelly showed up and wasn't interested, but Rebecca ordered a Warm Valrhona Chocolate for Baloo, Kit and her to share and then excused herself. She returned a few minutes later, promising a surprise. Part one of the surprise appeared seconds later. The waiter arrived with three glasses of champagne.

Rebecca held up her glass. "I would like to propose a toast. Some years ago Baloo came to me and suggested we start dating. I agreed, but we grew apart. So I asked him to set up this dinner date for Kit and I. We are now engaged, and I all ask of Baloo and Kelly, are to respect certain conditions - ones I thought showed their respect for me. They gave their word and have kept it so far. I propose a toast to Baloo and Kelly for their decency, humanity, honesty."

Baloo seemed genuinely moved. As Rebecca leaned in towards the table to click the glasses, she ran her right hand under the table and dropped her panties in Kit's lap. Kit couldn't believe it. She had gone to the bathroom and peeled off her underwear. The panties were black and soft with a delicate embroidery. He put his napkin in his lap, hid her panties in it, and brought them to face. They were still warm. Kit took a deep sniff; he could smell his fiancée, the odor was musty and sensual. Rebecca was as aroused as he was.

Kit looked at her. She winked.

 _This day is just too perfect._ Kit thought with a smile.


End file.
